Genjutsu - Uma Ardente Ilusão
by Luv-Tita
Summary: Talvez não tivesse sido apenas um sonho. Um delírio. Uma fantasia. Foi mais que isso. Não devia ser surpreender, pois o homem com que teve sua melhor noite de amor era um profissional na arte do genjutsu. Se é que aquilo foi um.


**Genjutsu - Uma Ardente Ilusão**

_"- Quero fazer amor com você essa noite sem que ninguém nos impeça. Quero provar do seu corpo e mostrar-lhe que ninguém é tão bom quanto eu. O seu noivo, aquele dobe infeliz, nunca vai te fazer gemer tanto quanto eu farei. Entenda Sakura, vou te tocar de forma tão profunda que nunca mais vais desejar outro homem, outro corpo a não ser o meu._

_Qualquer coisa que dissessem poderia romper a magia daquele momento. Para que falar? Ambos sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro; mais ainda, sabiam como a noite terminaria. Dessa vez, não haveria discussões, não havia inimigos e nem mal-entendidos._

_Lentamente, Sakura ergueu o rosto e caminhou, ficando frente a frente com Sasuke. Durante alguns segundos, eles se encararam em silêncio, braços estendidos ao longo do corpo._

_O primeiro contato dos lábios dele foi suave, mas suficiente para provocar uma ousada excitação em Sakura. As mãos dela subiram pelos braços de Sasuke e enlaçaram-lhe o pescoço. Mais uma vez, beijaram-se de leve como se quisessem saborear ao máximo aquele momento que antecedia a paixão prestes a explodir. Os braços de Sasuke rodearam-lhe a cintura e puxaram-na de encontro ao peito. Quando os lábios dele se entreabriram e sua língua penetrou na boca de Sakura, ela se entregou sem qualquer inibição. Só tinha consciência de que desejava aquele homem com loucura. Queria ir para a cama com ele, sentir aquele corpo musculoso contra o seu. Ambos sabiam que estavam prontos. Afastaram-se lentamente e, sem dizer nada,seguiram em frente._

_Sakura mal reparou nos detalhes daquele quarto enorme. Só tinha consciência das mãos de Sasuke, que desciam o zíper do seu vestido. Em segundos, o tecido escorregou pelo corpo dela, deixando-a quase nua sob o olhar ardente e fascinado de Sasuke._

_As mãos dele apoiaram-se nos quadris de Sakura; os lábios moveram-se sobre o pescoço, desceram pelo colo e fecharam-se sobre um dos seios, a língua acariciando o mamilo até deixá-lo ereto._

_Sakura sentiu os joelhos dobrarem-se, tal a intensidade do desejo que se apoderou dela. Suas mãos, ansiosas, procuraram os botões da camisa dele, e as roupas de Sasuke também foram parar no chão._

_Ela não conseguiu conter um suspiro. Sua imaginação não lhe pregara peças: o corpo de Sasuke era musculoso, rijo. Durante alguns segundos, ficaram frente a frente, estudando-se, tocando-se, cheios de emoção. E então, com um só movimento, Sasuke ergueu-a nos braços e deitou-a sobre os lençóis de cetim da enorme cama redonda que ficava no meio do quarto._

_Olhos fechados, respiração arquejante, Sakura sentia as mãos de Sasuke percorrerem-lhe o corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam. Moveram-se lentamente sobre o estômago, desceram em direção aos quadris e acariciaram-lhe as coxas longas e firmes. Ela ainda vestia a calcinha, mas Sasuke removeu aquele último obstáculo, que o impedia de vê-la totalmente nua._

_— Sakura... você é tão linda... — murmurou com voz entrecortada, inclinando-se sobre ela._

_Ela gemeu de prazer ao sentir os lábios dele moverem–se sobre um dos seios. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e tentou puxá-lo para mais perto, mas Sasuke segurou–a pelos pulsos, imobilizando–a sobre a cama, enquanto alcançava o outro seio, a língua movendo–se em círculos, excitando o mamilo._

_Sakura estava em chamas. Queria abraçar Sasuke, acariciar aquele peito largo, explorar-lhe o corpo da mesma forma como ele explorava o dela. Era uma agonia não poder tocá-lo, mas as sensações que ele provocava nela eram tão fortes, que Sakura não tinha forças para lutar contra as mãos que a imobilizavam._

_Quando a boca de Sasuke deixou os seios e desceu na direção ao ventre, o corpo de Sakura contraiu–se num espasmo. Libertando as mãos, enterrou-as nos cabelos dele, murmurando palavras desconexas._

_— Sasuke... — chamou num sussurro. — Me beije..._

_Ele obedeceu, cobrindo-lhe a boca com a sua. Uma das mãos dele deslizou pelos quadris e alcançou as coxas de Sakura. Quando as carícias tornaram–se ainda mais íntimas, ela gemeu contra o peito dele._

_— Oh...Sasuke... não pare... por... favor..._

_Ele não poderia parar mesmo que quisesse._

_Deitou–se sobre ela, a respiração entrecortada, e Sakura leu naqueles olhos cinzentos o mais primitivo dos instintos: o desejo incontrolável de subjugar, de possuir. Seus braços cruzaram-se sobre a nuca de Sasuke e as pernas rodearam-lhe os quadris. Com uni gemido rouco, Sasuke apoderou–se dos lábios dela novamente._

_A pele dele estava coberta de suor, e Sakura percebeu que ele também já estava pronto. Mas ela queria prolongar ainda mais aquele momento de sensualidade._

_Com um movimento rápido, empurrou–o para o lado e sentou-se sobre ele. Os dedos dela traçavam círculos imaginários no peito forte. Nenhum outro homem era tão viril, pensou, fascinada. As mãos dele alcançaram-lhe os seios, e Sakura ergueu a cabeça para tentar beijá-la. Mas Sakura obrigou-o a deitar-se outra vez e começou a mover os quadris sobre ele. Segurando-a pela cintura. Sasuke tentou novamente beijá-la, mas Sakura permitiu apenas que ele lhe tocasse os lábios, excitando-o ainda mais._

_Sasuke já havia esperado demais. Com um movimento, derrubou-a para o lado. No instante em que Sakura sentiu o peso do corpo dele, percebeu que não poderia mais controlar a paixão que a consumia._

_Os movimentos dos quadris de Sasuke, delicados a princípio, tornaram-se mais impetuosos, provocando em Sakura sensações até então nunca imaginadas. Ela mordeu o lábio e suas unhas enterraram-se nas costas dele. Na hora do êxtase, seus gemidos confundiram-se com os de Sasuke, até terminarem num silêncio que nenhum dos dois tinha energia para romper."_

Acordou desnorteada, a testa molhada pelo suor e a boca seca. Olhou para todos os lados e percebeu que nunca saira de seu quarto. Olhou para as cobertas amarrotadas devido a inquietante noite sono e só então se sentiu nua debaixo daquele tecido.

– Nua – repetiu sozinha e num tom bem baixo.

A cabeça latejava, e a dor a perturbava intensamente. Olhei debaixo das cobertas e viu seu corpo coberto de marcas vermelhas e roxas.

– Oh, não – exclamou assutada.

Talvez não tivesse sido apenas um sonho. Uma ilusão. Um delírio. Uma fantasia. Foi mais que isso. Não devia ser surpreender, pois o homem com que teve sua melhor noite de amor era um profissional na arte do genjutsu. Se é que aquilo foi um.


End file.
